Lee Family Series
by barbieLuKai
Summary: Lee Family Series menceritakan lima bersaudara yang menemukan orang-orang yang nggak pengen mereka lihat siapakah mereka? Chek them :D SuperJunior Couples and EXO. campur tangan boyband sama girlband lain \ o / yang merasa gak asing udah diasing-asingkan aja, SIPO! RnR please!\ * / yang gak baca author doakan masuk neraka *maksa* D happy reading! CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lee Family Series

Cast : SuperJunior;EXO; dan yang lain

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! YANG MERASA UKE JADI YOJA! OTP tak sesuai. OTP sesuka pantat author (?)

Pairings : KangTeuk; KyuMin; YeWook; HaeHyuk; SiBum; HanChul; KaiHan slight slight HunHan .-.

sekian.

*author's note

HAI, BULTEKBAT DATANG LAGI! Tapi, kali ini membawa cerita yang lain :D yang bultekbatnya, hehe, ITU CHAPTERNYA KETUKER LOH. ITU SEBENARNYA CHAP 6, OKE MAAFKAN AUTHOR!

Nah, ceritanya ini tentang keluarga gitu deh :)) merasa familier sama cerita ini. iya, sama author juga, soalnya author buka akun fanfiction author yang lamaaaaa banget itu, nah ngeliat ff OWN author judulnya kalau gak salah 'Kim Family Series' duh, itu masih lama banget *pundung* jadi kepengen bikin ini deh.

oke, merasa note author ini gaje? banting aja authornya :D

Keep your eyes! On this fict! Ready Steady NOW! XD *lagi gila 1D*

* * *

Lee Youngwoon : sang appa

Lee Jungsoo : sang umma

Lee Sungmin : anak pertama, yeojya, lahir 91'

Lee Donghae : anak kedua, namja, lahir 91'

Lee Siwon : anak ketiga, namja, lahir 92'

Lee Ryeowook *gak banget deh, /dihajar/* : anak keempat, yeojya, 94'

Lee Luhan : anak kelima, yeojya, lahir 96'

* * *

*Chap 1 = It started like this *

* * *

Matahari tampak begitu sumringah ketika bulan mulai merajuk karena malam telah larut. Matahari berhasil menggoda bulan agar segera angkat kaki dari bumi. Dengan _sunshinee_nya, bulan menjadi buta dan pergi menghentakkan tubuhnya ke timur.

Peristiwa ini berlangsung jua di rumah besar seorang jutawan Lee. _Remote control_ otomatis yang dapat menyingkap tirai dengan cepat membuat anak-anak dari pasangan jutawan Lee mengeluh.

"Eungh," lenguh seorang gadis berwajah boneka.

"Aaah, matahari, _sunray_," gumam seorang pemuda atletis.

"YaTuhaaaannnn~" keluh seorang yeojya paling tua beringsut-ingsut di kasur pinknya.

"Umma tega..." Gerutu seorang pemuda yang paling tua diantara anak-anak keluarga jutawan Lee.

"Syalalala, bangun tidur kuterus mandi ~ tidak ingat menggosok gigi, ehhh,"

Dan mereka pun akhirnya bangun.

Selesai berpakaian, kelima bersaudara tersebut datang bersamaan dengan wajah saling bersungut karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan. Ibunda mereka, Lee Jungsoo, hanya tersenyum saja menyapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku yang manis!" sapa kedua orangtua mereka riang.

"Pagi appa, pagi umma!" balas kelima anaknya masih bersungut-sungut.

Jungsoo tertawa, "Ini pancakenya, dihabiskan ya..." sambil berkata begitu, sepiring pancake yang masih hangat mendarat di depan kelima kursi yang tengah diduduki oleh kelima bersaudara. Aroma harum yang menyeruak dari pancake tersebut menyadarkan indar penciuman mereka. Kelimanya berebutan mengambil pancake ukuran besar dan memakan lahap.

"Luhan, hari ini hari pertama kamu masuk SMP, kan?" tanya Youngwoon selaku appa sekaligus kepala keluarga Lee. Luhan si yeojya berwajah barbie mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. Sikapnya yang kikuk dan anti sosial tersebut membuat orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya dan berusaha menjaga pertahanannya. Apalagi karena dia anak terakhir. "Baik-baik ya di sekolah baru, jadi anak pintar, terus jangan berteman sama orang-orang yang nggak berguna," nasihat sang appa. Luhan hanya terus mengunyah sarapannya diselingi anggukan kecil.

"Tenang saja, appa. Wookie akan menjaganya selama di sekolah," Ryeowook, kakak perempuannya yang dua tahun diatasnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kedua orangtua mereka berpandangan, "Kau yakin, Wookie? Tahun ini kau memasuki tahun yang sulit loh, sebentar lagi kau ujian sekolah,"

"Wookie hanya menemani Luhan waktu istirahat dan pulang,"

"Oh begitu, ayo makannya jangan lambat-lambat. Sudah pukul setengah 7 loh," sang ibu memperingatkan mereka karena sebagian dari anak-anaknya yang tua masih saja makan dengan lambat. Anak-anak tertua, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Siwon mempercepat gerakan lengan mereka agar memuat potongan-potongan pancake yang besar.

"OHOK OHOK."

Dan satu potongan besar yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Donghae sukses membuatnya tersedak dan meninggal, oke abaikan.

"Donghae, makan yang benar!"

"Nae umma, ohok," Donghae mengambil segelas susu strawberry. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Donghae menjadi agak waria-waria gimanaaa gitu karena meminum susu strawberry.

Akhirnya, mereka sudah selesai makan. Luhan dan Ryeowook menyambar tas mereka dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu.

Sungmin masih ogah-ogahan, yeojya bertubuh langsing dan idola namja di sekolahnya itu memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya malas.

"Ayo noona!" Siwon, si tubuh atletis menarik bahu Sungmin agar bergerak lebih cepat. Kelima bersaudara tersebut berjalan memasuki mobil mewah dan Youngwoon sudah duduk manis di kursi kemudi.

Jungsoo melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil bermerk Pajero Sport berwarna hitam mengilat itu keluar dari garasi. Youngwoon membuka kaca jendela dan melemparkan kecupan manis pada Jungsoo. Wanita paruh baya tersebut tertawa kecil dan mobil segera melaju.

"Iyuh, appa menjijikkan," gerutu Sungmin mengibaskan rambutnya, "Hae, nyalakan ACnya cepet!" Suruhnya pada Donghae yang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari iPodnya. Tentu saja Donghae tidak mendengar, "Donghae-Yack!"

Youngwoon menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan putrinya, "Donghae sedang tidak mendengarmu, Minnie," ucap beliau sambil menyalakan AC mobil.

Hawa dingin menyergap mobil mewah tersebut, Sungmin bernafas lega, "Gomawo, appa!"

Luhan memandang jalanan di luar jendela mobil. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sembari membayangkan hari pertama ia di sekolah barunya nanti.

Mobil telah sampai di SM Extraordinary Junior High School. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Siwon -kakak laki-lakinya- yang macho dan gentleman abis mengusap kepalanya sayang agar memotivasi adiknya.

"Luhan, ayo turun!" Ajak Ryeowook yang sudah di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka, Luhan menggeleng-geleng takut. Siwon dan Sungmin memandangnya lembut.

"Luhan, jangan takut! Kan ada Wookie eonni di sampingmu, ayo adik manis kami!" Sungmin memotivasi Luhan agar mau turun dari mobil. Youngwoon menoleh ke belakang.

"Luhan, jangan takut sayang! Ayo kamu pasti bisa sayang!"

Akhirnya, terlalu banyak yang memotivasinya, Luhan pun berdiri dan pergi turun dari mobil setelah dicium keningnya oleh Siwon, Sungmin, dan Youngwoon. -Donghae sedang tidur jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi-

Keduanya melambaikan tangan dan segera menghilang menuju gerbang. Mobil berangkat kembali dan petualangan pun dimulai.

TBC

* * *

Semekum :)

Jadi, ini bagaimana? CIYUS?! ENELAN?! MIAPAH?! *digampar*

oke, author lagi musim-musimnya lebay mode on .-.

*Kai : So, thor? gue musti koprolan sambil perkosa Lulu hyung gue gitu?

*Luhan : KAIIII , jangan buka aib disini *malu-malu kuceng*

SO WHAT?! POKOKNYA S*X COUPLE DI PLANET EXO CUMA KAILU BUKAN HUNHAN #abaikan

*Kai dan Luhan plus Sehun plus member Exo : HIDUP KAIHAN!

oke, abaikan dialog diatas ._. itu cuma iseng dari temen author -'

Jadi bagaimana readers? dilanjut apa kagak? kalau dilanjut, author lanjut, *bedoa supaya diminta lanjutin* kalau enggak yaudah *buang diri jauh-jauh dari bumi, pindah ke planet exo*

KEEP READ AND REVIEWS, MUACH :**********

*tebar bulu ayam* paypay :D


	2. The Beginning

Author dapet pepatah nih, '_Sesungguhnya orang malas itu, kelak tidak akan mendapatkan kesuksesan,_' pepatah sendiri sih *digetok*

trus, hubungannya sama ff ini apa?

entahlah, author juga gak tau *digampar*

sudahlah, ckit ckit ckiot aja ._. :D

MIAN YA KALAU TYPO :D

* * *

*Chap 2 : The beginning*

* * *

SM High School

XII SCIENCE A

"Kalian saya minta maju untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, dimulai dari itu!" Sang guru perempuan berkacamata lensa tebal menunjuk seorang yeojya berambut cokelat yang duduk di dekat pintu kelas.

'_Fiyuuuhh, untung aku duduk di belakang_' pikir Sungmin menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kwon BoA imnida," yeojya manis tersebut dengan perawakan tubuh yang sedikit macho membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah BoA-sshi, kau boleh duduk, selanjutnya!"

Yeojya tinggi dan langsing berambut panjang maju untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeong haseyo Choi Sooyoung imnida."

'_Huft~ lama juga yaa, rasanya pengen cepat-cepat belajar,_' batin Sungmin kembali sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, Sungmin pun mendapat giliran memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sung-"

BRAK!

Semua tidak lagi menatap Sungmin. Semua menatap si pembuka pintu kelas yang kasar. Namja yang tinggi, tampan, rambut sedikit acak-acakan, bibir seksi membentuk sudut penggerutu, mata obsidian tajam memandang ke semuanya.

Sang guru menghela nafas, "Darimana saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Namja tersebut tidak menjawab, melainkan masuk seenak **pantat** dan mencari tempat duduk. Pojok kelas, paling belakang, di sebelah tas merah muda. Dia duduk.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat namja Cho Kyuhyun duduk di bangku sebelah bangkunya.

'_Mati aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!_' Sungmin membatin sebatin-batinnya. Ia hampir tak bisa bernafas sekarang.

"Dasar tak tahu sopan santun! Lee Sungmin, cepat kau selesaikan perkenalanmu," suruh sang guru sambil menggerutu melihat kelakuan Cho Kyuhyun tadi.

"N-nae, seongsaenim. A-annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida," dengan sedikit percaya diri yang kurang memuaskan, Sungmin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak gugup. Namun, apa daya tangan tak sampai, Sungmin hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun yang menopangnya saat ia kesulitan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Masih sempat ia mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam di telinganya, "Jalan yang benar. Apa aku harus melatihmu cara berjalan yang baik dan benar?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sementara Kyuhyun menuju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Semua terkesiap.

"Silahkan duduk! Selanjutnya!"

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan grasah grusuh menuju tempat duduknya. Sungmin agak sedikit takut melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang 'brandal'.

"Apa lu liat-liat?!"

Sungmin terkejut, "E-e-eh? Ah gwaenchana!" Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, sampai kalian lulus nanti, kalian tidak boleh pindah-pindah alias tempat yang kalian duduki itu adalah permanen!"

Desiran kecewa dan dengusan menyebalkan terdengar jelas di kelas itu. Termasuk Sungmin yang hanya bisa mengurut-urut dadanya karena selama 9 bulan lebih, ia harus duduk bersama Cho Kyuhyun anak berandal yang tak tahu sopan santun.

"Kenapa ngurut dada?!" Ketus Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, "Eh?" Ia menaruh tangannya di atas meja.

"Elo nggak suka gue duduk di sebelah elo?"

"Eh, euh, eum, suka kok!" Bantah Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Yaudah! Nggak usah urut dada gitu!" Kyuhyun memerintah sesuka hati dan membalik badannya ke hadapan papan tulis.

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa musti aku yang jadi korbannyaaaaa,_' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk lengannya. Menghela nafas sedalam mungkin, memulai harinya bersama Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

Still SM High School

XII SOCIAL

"Sejarah merupakan sebuah sastra yang tidak akan pernah kita lupakan. Banyak yang akan kita ketahui dari sejarah terutama, bla bla dan bla,"

'_Aduh, baru aja masuk pertama kali, pelajaran sosial udah nari-nari di hadapan gue, sh*t!_' Donghae menguap tidak lebar agar tidak dilihat Seongsaenim, ia menatap huruf-huruf times new roman yang menari sambil salto-salto di pandangannya.

"Cih, sejarah tak bermutu," gumamnya pelan.

"Lee Donghae! Apa kau mendengar apa yang barusan saya katakan?"

Donghae terkesiap, ia gelagapan, "Eh, euh, iya? Ada apa Seongsaenim?"

Semua pun menertawakannya.

'_Sh*t, gue diketawain, apes deh hari pertama jadi anak kelas tiga tapi image udah rusak gara-gara seongsaenim butek ini,_' rutuk Donghae celingukan.

"Lee Donghae! Saya disini! Di hadapanmu, kenapa kau malah melihat ke arah Hyukjae?!" Seongsaenim berteriak kesal. Donghae pun berhenti celingukan. '_Hyukjae saja aku tidak tahu siapa_,'

"Eh, eum nae seongsaenim?"

Tawa makin besar dan meledak-ledak. Wajah Donghae semakin bingung dan rasa malunya semakin besar.

"Sudah! Sudah! Diam semua!"

Semua pun diam. Jangkrik pun mulai berdendang.

"Sekarang, saya minta Lee Donghae maju dan menjawab pertanyaan yang tertera di papan tulis!" Suruh sang seongsaenim. Donghae dengan sikap gentleman berdiri dan memandang pertanyaan nista tersebut.

"Uh," dengan segenap keberanian dan tidak ingin imagenya rusak untuk ketiga kalinya, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menjawab sesuai kemampuan otaknya.

Garis demi garis, coretan dan hapusan hingga membuat jari Donghae kotor tidak membuatnya putus asa, selama soal masih di hadapan, Donghae akan terus bekerja keras.

Selesai.

"Jawabanmu," terlihat seongsaenim menimang-nimang, sementara Donghae sudah keringat dingin dari tadi, "Ya, jawabanmu, cukup memuaskan, silahkan duduk!" Suruh sang seongsaenim, tepukan keras menyambut kepulangan Donghae dari papan tulis, senyumnya mengembang layak tubuh ikan buntel. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat tatapan picik dari seorang yeojya yang duduk di sampingnya, ia buru-buru menelan kembali senyumnya dan heran kenapa yeojya tersebut memandangnya sinis.

Entahlah, Donghae juga tak peduli.

* * *

Still same school *narator udah keringetan*

XI SCIENCE A

Suasana di kelas sebelas ipa A (anak jenius) sedang hening. Bukan karena guru killer. Bukan karena ulangan. Dan bukan juga karena hapalan mendadak.

Masa baru pertama masuk sudah ulangan.

That's impossible ._."

"Choi Minho!"

"Hadir!"

"Shim Hyunseong!"

"Hadeeeerr!"

"Choi Siwon!"

"Hadir!"

"Kim Hyorin!"

"Hadir!"

"Kim Kibum!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Siswa-siswi celingukan ke daerah teman-temannya sendiri mencari nama Kim Kibum.

"Haish, dimana lagi anak itu?!" Gerutu seongsaenim.

"Siwon-sshi, tolong carikan anak yang bernama Kim Kibum, ciri-cirinya, rambutnya lurus, berwarna cokelat, kulitnya putih, sedikit pendek, dan memakai kacamata," titah sang guru. Siwon menaikkan alisnya kecil.

"Dimana saya harus mencarinya, seongsaenim?"

"Di belakang sekolah,"

"Siap!"

Siwon pun ambil langkah seribu menjauhi kelasnya.

Seongsaenim menggeleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan kembali absennya.

"Shin Donghee!"

"..."

* * *

SM Extraordinary Junior High School

IX B

"Ryeowook, maju dan kerjakan soal yang tertulis di papan," suruh seongsaenim. Ryeowook mengangguk dan berdiri.

Ia mengambil spidol dan mulai mengerjakan soal matematika tentang segitiga kongruen. Awalnya sih bingung, tapi setelah mengingat soal yang Siwon berikan padanya tadi malam, ia semakin semangat mengerjakan soal.

Mari kita melewatkan bagian dimana Ryeowook sedang berkonsentrasi masalah segitiga kongruennya. Mendingan kita pergi ke acara MOS atau OSPEK Lee Lulu alias Luhan yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan upacara.

* * *

"!"

Anak-anak kelas 7 berhambur ke sana kemari setelah diperintah oleh anak OSIS. Termasuk Luhan yang bingung harus kemana.

BRUK

Dia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki dan mereka terpental bersamaan.

"Mianhae!" Ucap Luhan pelan. Baru habis itu, ia pergi lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu bingung harus membalas apa karena Luhan sudah keburu takut. Maklum, anak baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama dan orang yang termasuk anak teranti sosial.

"Cantik," gumam anak laki-laki tersebut sambil memandang punggung dan rambut Luhan yang sudah mulai mengabur dari segerombolan anak-anak yang lain. "Kira-kira siapa ya namanya," gumam anak tersebut.

TBC

* * *

YACK DASAR ANAK MESUM *mukulin Sehun*

YACK! *mukulin sehun pake besi*

YA- *dikejar exotic bawa bawa parang*

*Kabur*

Review ya :D pleaseeeee


End file.
